Totally spies and the Heroes of DC episode one Totally Superman
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Totally Spies girls team up with Superman to help him stop Lex Luthor and his new assistant Mandy and also hope that Superman and the rest of the Justice League will partner up with WOOHP. This will be the first story/episode in a bran new cross over series.


Totally Spies and the DC Heroes

In Metropolis Lex Luthor was finishing up building an upgraded Metallo when his new female assistant was waiting in the shadows filing her nails.

The Assistant

When will this robot guy of yours shall be finished are you going to work on my battle suit soon"?

Lex Luthor

I'll work on it latter but now I'm working on Metallo now and now pass me the kryptonite,

The Assistant

Fine just to know this Superman rival of yours is so not going to smash this robot of yours to bits.

Lex Luthor

I beg to differ.

The assistant picked up the kryptonite and gave it to Lex. Lex puts the kryptonite into Metallo's chest. Metallo turned on.

Lex Luthor

Prefect Superman don't know what hit him.

Shadow Assistant

Whatever

Back at Maule U Clover, Sam and Alex where walking to the parking to head to pick up Clover's cousin Norman to head to the Balloons festival in New Mexico. While on the way Clover suddenly feels let down.

Sam

Clover come on cheer.

Alex

Totally it's just one balloon festival and it'll be the 4 of use you me Sam and your cousin Norman

Clover

Oh it's just that I miss Blaine.

Sam

Hey I through that you and Blaine are through?

Clover

Yeah but since he told me that he is dating Mandy I just wanted to start all over again to be a better girlfriend to him but now… we're just friends. But I have this feeling that I could attack Mandy if they are on a date or maybe I'll give her pay back by pushing her off a cliff or how about.

Sam

How about we could go to the festival and forget all of this.

Alex

Yeah it will be fun and to get your mind off of thing.

Clover

You're right I do need some time to spend with my friends and my little bratty cousin.

As they we're heading to the parking lot Blaine came to Maule U.

Blaine

Hey girls

Sam, Clover and Alex

Blaine

Clover

Why are you doing back at Maule U?

Blaine

Oh WOOHP had bought me condo right by the campus so I could be classer to my spy Mets.

Mandy

Oh Blaine.

Blaine

And of court to be in a closer relationship with Mandy.

Mandy ran to Blaine.

Mandy

So what brings you to Maule U?

Blaine turn look at Sam, Clover and Alex with a sad face.

Blaine

Um I'm here so I could be closer to you.

Mandy

Oh goody sorry that I can't stay and chat because I'm going to work at Lex Corp

Sam

You mean scientist billionaire Lex Luthor.

Mandy

That's right he hired me to become his new assistant.

Blaine

That's great of you beautiful

Clover

WHAT

Clover ran at Mandy but Sam and Alex hold her back.

Suddenly the Lex crop helicopter came in and drop a rope latter.

Mandy

Oh there's my ride see you later handsome.

Mandy kiss Blaine causing Clover to burst in rage. Mandy climbed up the rope latter and get into the helicopter. Mandy blow a kiss to Blaine as she is in the helicopter.

Clover, Sam and Alex are now on their way to the pickup cousin Norman. Clover looked behind her to Blaine with a sad face. Blaine waved goodbye, and Clover did the same. The girls drive off in Alex's car as Blaine go into the campus with a sad face up on his face.

After they picked up Norman the girls and Norman had arrived at the New Mexico Balloon festival.

Norman

Wow look at all of the hot air balloon.

There were a lot of hot air balloon at the festival.

Norman

Oh oh I wanted to ride on that one the balloon that is shape like a rocket ship.

Norman potted at the rocket ship hot air balloon.

Clover

Alright Norman we can do that as soon as we get into the festival.

Norman

Alright you are the best Clover

Norman rushed to the entrance when suddenly he bumped into Clark Kent.

Norman

Oh sorry

Clover

Sorry about my cousin sir.

Clark Kent

That's ok I now that kids are excited about hot air balloon rides

Sam

So are you here for the festival too?

Clark Kent

Yes am I I'm doing a story for the Daily Planet.

Alex

You mean the one that is in the city of Metropolis.

Clark Kent

Yes and sorry that I can't stay and chat but Lois Lane my co-worker need me to do the story so see you around.

Clark Kent pull out his ticket for the festival.

Clover

What we didn't catch your name

Clark Kent

My name is Clark Kent.

Clark Kent entered into the festival.

Clover

Ok bye he seems like a good guy.

While they were at the festival the girls and Norma finally got into the Rocket ship balloon.

Hot Air Balloon driver

Ok up we go.

The Hot Air Balloon lifted up into the sky going higher into the sky.

Norman

Wow look how high we're going.

Hot Air Balloon driver

Yes we are going high.

Clover

Well don't get too high because the wind totally frizz my hair.

Alex

Clover relax nothing bad could happen when we are up into the air.

Sam

Unless a massive tornado comes back and destroys the festival.

Clover, Alex, Norman, and the Hot Air Balloon driver.

WHAT

The ragging tornado came in closer to the festival. Everyone on the ground panic and started to ran out through the exit as Clark Kent was on his cell phone.

Clark Kent (into his cell phone)

I'm sorry Lois I didn't have my pen and paper on me I forget it at home.

Lois Lane (V.O)

Well you need to find some fast at the festival or your journalism career is in the toilet.

Clark Kent then uses his super vision to see that Clover, Sam and Alex were in the Rocket ship balloon and are being sucked up into the tornado.

Clark Kent (into his cell phone)

Lois I final found myself a story.

Clark Kent loosen his tie and ran to change into Superman.

The hot air balloon that the spies and Norman are on is now being sucked into the tornado.

Hot Air Balloon Driver

This is the end I want you to know that I'm not the driver of the balloon I'm just filling in for my friend who had gone to a funeral.

All of a sudden Superman came in and save them.

Superman

I thought that you people might need a hand.

Superman uses his heat vision to cut the ropes of the basket. And fly the spies, Norman and the driver who are in the basket to safety. Superman placed the basket back onto solid ground.

Alex

Wow thanks Superman

Superman

I'm not done yet

Superman flow into the Tornado and did a powerful clap causing the tornado to be destroyed, but also create a beautiful breeze. Everyone on the ground cheered as Superman saved the day.

Superman floated down to the ground.

Norman

That was so cool… do it again?

Superman

Haha sorry son but that's all that I do today.

Sam

Wait Superman you look fermium.

Superman gulped.

Sam

Are you

Superman rocketed into the sky. And jet across back to Metropolis.

Superman

She and her friends don't want to know.

Back the Penthouse the girls were channel surfing when the phone ranged. Sam picked up the phone.

Sam (into the phone)

Hello… Oh Blaine… yes she's here… Clover it's for you.

Sam handed the phone to Clover.

Clover (into the Phone)

Hello… Oh hey Blaine how are thing going.

Blaine

Things are going great I just came back to WOOHP and I'm just getting ready for movie night with Mandy, So how was the festival today?

Clover

Oh the festival was a amazing today because we see the Man of Steel himself.

Blaine

Oh you mean Superman.

Clover

Yes

Blaine

Did you meet him in person today?

Clover

Yes we did see him at the festival today and he save us from being sucked into a tornado.

Blaine

Well good thing Superman was there to save you all I hope you got his autograph from him because I am a huge comic book fan maybe he could sign one of my comic books when he returns.

Clover

Oh it's no big deal Superman saved the day as 3 spies stood there and watched.

Blaine

Well that's cool of you seeing Superman.

Clover

Yeah and so why did you call me?

Blaine

Well the reason why I called you is that.

Mandy grabbed the phone away from Blaine and throw it behind her back.

Blaine

Hey I was talk to someone.

Mandy

That was before you became my boyfriend and now its movie time, tonight we're cuddle as we watch the romantic horror film Date of Total Chaos.

Mandy insert the DVD into the DVD player and cuddled up to Blaine.

Blaine

So how was work today?

Mandy

Quiet we can talk after the movie.

Blaine started to think that being into a relationship with Mandy was a bad idea.

Clover

Hello Blaine, Blaine… Blaine

Alex

So want happened

Clover

It must been Mandy returning from Lexcrop, Oh If Superman Returns to Maule U I'm so going to ask him to use his heat vision to destroy Mandy.

All of a Sudden the Girls had been WOOHPed. The girls arrived at Jerry's Office.

Jerry

So I hope everything was good on your day after

Alex

Oh you bet it was good, because today while we are at the festival today we meet Superman.

Jerry

Oh my you really mean it.

Sam

We sure did see Superman today.

Jerry

And that's the reason that I brought you hare.

Clover

Why Jer

Jerry

Because I want you to go to Metropolis to convince him into being a partner for WOOHP.

Clover

Whatever Jer just give us our gadgets and we'll be off to Metropolis.

Jerry

Clover what's the matter

Sam

Clover is just upset that she and Blaine broke up and Blaine is now dating Mandy.

Jerry

Well in the case these gadgets will cheer you up, here are the Black Hole Bucket Transporter, the Laser nail file, the drill heal boots with extra drilling power, the Brute suits, the lip stick spear just a press of a button and it shall transform into a spear, the X-ray contact lenses and new from the WOOHP labs the sun light flash light with enough solar radiation to give your enemies a sun burn.

Clover, Sam and Alex all suited up.

Sam

Thanks Jer

Jerry

Your welcome and now go to Metropolis.

The Spies are now WOOHP to Metropolis.

While the girls are there they jet packed to the top of the Dailey Planet to look for Superman.

Clover

So did you see him anywhere?

Sam

Nope how about you?

Clover

No

Alex

Look up in the sky

Clover

Yeah real mature Alex

Alex

No I really mean it look

The Spies look into the night sky and saw it was Superman under the light of the full moon.

Clover

You're right Alex it's Superman.

Superman was in the night skies of Metropolis looking for evil to stop and then he uses his supervision to see the Spies are on the top of the Dailey Planet Building. And rush to see them.

Superman

So you must be the girls from earlier today.

Sam

Yes we were the girls from early today and we would like you to.

Suddenly the alarm from the Metropolis bank came off. Superman uses his super vision to see what's happening at the bank and he saw that Bizarro was pulling the entire safe out from the bank.

Superman

Excusive me.

Superman speeds his way to the Metropolis Bank.

Clover

Superman we were talking to you, uh rude mush.

Sam

Come on we have to help him.

Superman broke through the Metropolis Bank roof. Bizarro was surprised.

Superman

Ok Bizarro drop the safe no one gets hurt.

Bizarro

Except you.

Suddenly a mystery woman in purple leaped over Bizarro. And then pointed out a kryptonite ring at Superman. Superman started to feel week. Just then the spies uses their drill heel boots to dig their way into the Bank and saw that Superman is in danger.

Sam uses the Spear transformation lipstick to throw it right at the mystery woman in purple but she catch the spear just in time. And then break it.

Superman

Um I need some help from you 3.

Alex

Now he needs some help.

The Spies leaped into the air and kicked the mystery lady in purple away from Superman.

Superman

You girls take care of the purple lady and I'll take care of Bizarro.

The Spies

On it.

Superman tackled Bizarro and the Spies punched the mystery lady as she was getting up. Punching her into the air causing her to crash into a painting.

Clover

Had enough.

The Mystery Lady pulled out a sound wave blaster and pointed at the Spies fired the blaster causing the spies to fly across the room. When the smoke cleared the spies picked themselves up and see that some of their cat suit spy suits were ripped.

Sam

Alright you ask for it.

Sam did a flying kick directly to the mystery lady. But the lady blocked the attack and throw Sam onto the floor. Clover and Alex tackled her. Superman smashes Bizarro through the bank value. Bizarro hits Superman with one of the golden bricks right in the face. Superman punches Bizarro causing him to break through the value door and out the other side. Superman then uses his heat vision to blast his way through the value and charged at Bizarro. But Bizarro dodged it and punches Superman causing him to fly around the room. Clover did a spin kick at the mystery lady but the mystery lady countered it by shocking Clover with her taster.

Clover

OHHH.

Then the lady fired a net gun onto the spies. And then pulled out a flamethrower. The girls though this is the end for them. But Superman throw Bizarro right at the mystery lady. Bizarro picked himself up from the ground. Superman then grabbed his trout and power punched him right through the canning.

Clover

That's amazing Superman

Superman

Thanks and now let's see who is the mystery woman is.

But the mystery lady uses her fogged the bank with a fog machine installed into her suit and them uses her rocket boats to blast out of the bank.

Sam

So did you use your x ray vision to see who she is?

Superman

No she blasted off before I got a chance.

Clover

I'm glad she is gone she ruined our spy suits.

The Spies uses their compeered to transform into new spy suits.

Sam

So like I was saying earlier their evening we would like you to be a partner to WOOHP.

Superman

I've seen WOOHP before the World, Origination of Human Protection a secret spy origination not any more thanks to my X ray vision.

Alex

Wait you know WOOHP?

Superman

Yes when the agents of your origination go into the agency they say it was a "Hotel" but no it's a spy agency, but no I'm alright part of team.

Sam

Witch team?

Superman

It's more like a league also known as the Justice League were all other Superheroes from other part of the universe join in one society.

Alex

Well that answers that.

Sam

Superman I'm meaning to ask you this question you look formulae are you Clark Kent?

Superman

It's true I am Clark Kent he is my alter ego now let's go.

Alex

To go where?

Superman

To the fortress of solitude.

The Spies look excited.

In the frozen north, Superman carried the car that the Spies are in to go to the fortress of solitude.

Alex

So Superman where did you get this car.

Superman

I barrowed it don't worry I'll return it.

Suddenly Sam's x powered ringed.

Jerry

Hello spies how is the mission going.

Alex

The mission is going awesome first we help Superman in a fight the Metropolis Bank where we fight this bady named Bizarro and this mystery lady.

Clover

And now we're going to this place called the Fortress of Solitude.

Jerry

But did you ask him about working with us.

Alex

Yes we did but he works for a different society called the Justice League.

Jerry

The Justice League well that's amazing we could get more Superheroes to partner up with WOOHP or how about the Justice League partners up with WOOHP please ask him that.

Sam

We'll try to convince him into partnering up with WOOHP but we'll ask him that too.

Jerry

Well that's splendid of you report me about as so as you can.

Jerry's transmission has ended.

And the spies and Superman arrived at the fortress of solitude. Superman placed the car that the spies are in gently on the ground. Superman opened the car door for the spies.

Sam

So this is the Fortress of Solitude.

Superman

You'll be amazed when you go inside of the fortress.

Superman lifted the welcome to retrieve the key for the fortress of solitude. And the opened the door.

Clover

So you are a big time superhero and you needed a house key to get inside the fortress sounds lame.

Superman

Oh yeah how about you try lifting the key.

Superman placed the key to the fortress of solitude on the ground. Clover tries to lift the key but it's too heavy for her.

Clover

Uhhh Uhh uhh, what's the deal here, it looks like a normal but It weights a ton.

Alex

You just need some team work to lift the key.

The spies all grab onto the key.

Sam

1,2,3

The spies struggle to lift the key but they failed.

Superman

I forgot to tell you that the key that I made is from a star it weights half million tons only I can lift it. Now come on I'll show you the fortress of solitude.

As they entered into the Fortress of Solitude the spies were amazed of what they see on the inside.

The Spies

Wow

The spies where amazed by the things that Superman had.

Clover

This is more than the Fortress of Solitude this is the Fortress of Amazitude.

Sam

So you have everything here in the Fortress and not a computer.

Superman

But I have the most advance super computer in the world, what you need it for?

Sam

Oh just to look up your history?

Superman

Well I'll tell you all about it by heart. You see I became Superman I was the only survivor of my planet's race.

Alex

Wait did you say planet's race

Clover

And you are an alien?

Superman

Surd of an alien but a humanoid alien, you see my father Jor-El was the planet's smartest scientist who had sent me to Earth to pastures human life. I barely escape my planet's destruction but as I came to Earth I was adopted by the Kent's and had named my Clark. But my real birth name is Kal-el. As I was on Earth my parents and I discover that I was from a different planet and I had develop super powers. But they must be a secret. As I was an adult I moved to the city of Metropolis were people needed me the most. Day by I became Clark Kent reporter to the Dailey planet but when trouble or evil comes I go and transform into Superman defender of the American way. So that's my story what is your story of being spies.

Sam

Oh Jerry set us up to be spies we were chosen to be spies for WOOHP.

Clover

And we've been spy friends ever since.

Superman

That's heart warm but now I have to bring you back home

Alex

Why we didn't have a tour of the fortress yet.

Superman

Sorry but I must go to the league I don't want you 3 to be along in the fortress understand.

The Spies

Ok

After the spies return to Maule U yesterday by Superman. The spies were at the Maule U café researching more on Superman.

Sam

Wow look at all of the positive reviews on Superman, Superman saves the day, Superman is here, Superman day, Superman we love you.

Clover

So if Superman is so famous how about he uses his super powers to take down Mandy

Alex

Are you still not over Blaine dating Mandy?

Clover

Of cause I am.

Sam

Really?

Clover

Ok I'm so not over that I through that Blaine was the one but scene he moved to Australia and then moved back to Maule U he is now dating Mandy and I am so piss off about that.

Alex

Clover if you want to find another guy who looks like Blaine go right ahead you are a pro at it.

Clover

You're right there's another hot guy out there all I need to do is to find him.

Suddenly Clover bummed into Blaine

Clover

Oh Blaine

Blaine

Hey Clover

Blaine walked away with a sad face. Then Clover had an idea.

Clover

Blaine did say that he is a "superhero fan".

Sam

Yes he did why?

Clover

So here's the plan we'll go to Metropolis grabbed Superman show him to Blaine and then he breaks up with Mandy and he becomes my boyfriend again how great is that?

Sam and Alex thinks that's a weird idea.

Clover

Oh come on

Clover grabbed Sam and Alex's hands and ran to Metropolis.

Clover

Let's go to Metropolis.

The Spies fly to Metropolis with their jet packs.

Alex

I see Metropolis dead ahead.

Clover

Good all we need to do is to bring Superman Maule U and me and Blaine with live Happily Ever After.

Sam

Oh please he might be busy with saving the world and the Justice League thing.

Clover

Oh Sam I knew that he'll be in Metropolis and with the help from the X-ray contact lenses well look for him like we have supervision.

Clover puts on the contact lenses to see if Superman is in Metropolis.

Sam

Clover pleases stop it there's no way he'll be in Metropolis.

Clover

Found him and he's at the cemetery with Lex Luthor.

Alex

Why would he be there?

Clover

Come on let's god see him.

The Spies flow to the cemetery and hid behind the wall of the cemetery and spied on Superman and Lex Luthor.

Superman

Lex why did you bring me here?

Lex Luthor

Oh you know just to pay a visit to an old friend.

Lex and Superman walked deeper into the cemetery and stop to a grave stone.

Superman

Wait this gravestone has my name on it what gives.

Lex Luthor

Oh this is a funereal for you.

Superman was shocked. And Metallo removed his sun glasses and reviled the krypton in his chest.

Superman

Metallo no ahhh.

Lex Luthor and his other body guards walked out of the cemetery and headed back into the limo

Sam

Oh no looks like Superman is in trouble we need to help him.

Clover

Hello he's the man of steel for a resource he can take care of himself.

Alex

But what is that green rock inside the other person's chest?

Sam

It might cause to weaken Superman.

Metallo punches Superman in the face.

Sam

Superman looks like he is getting weaker come one he have to help him.

The spies leaped over the wall and into the cemetery. And ran to Superman's help. Superman grabbed a tomb stone and throws it at Metallo's face causing the skin to rip to revel his robot face. He then rip all of his skin to revel his robotic self. And suddenly his arms transform into a chainsaw and a buzz saw.

Then the Spies came in to asset with Superman.

Sam

Hey metal head

Metallo turned his head to the spies are behind him and then started to rain and storm.

Sam

Pick on someone else who isn't a superhero.

Metallo attacked the spies but they all dodged it. Clover jumped kick at Metallo's face. But Metallo gives Clover a cut on her left shoulder with his chainsaw causing blood to leak out from the cut.

Clover

Oh you are so going to pay.

Alex

I go this Clover.

Alex did a spin hook kick at Metallo's face. And then his right arm transformed into a flamethrower.

Clover

Did his arm transformer into a flamethrower?

Sam

Yes it did.

Metallo fired the flamethrower, Clover and Alex dodged it but Sam got on fire by the flamethrower attack. Sam screamed as she was on fire.

Clover and Alex

SAMMY

But Superman leaped into to blow out the fire on Sam with his super breath. Sam was burnt leaving some tears in her uniform.

Sam

Thanks Superman

Superman

Why are you three here?

Alex

To help you out.

Superman felt weak and Metallo uses his flamethrower to make Superman catch on fire. And then his left arm transform into a missile launcher and fired the missiles at the spies and Superman. But they all dodged the missiles.

Sam

First a chainsaw then a flamethrower and a missile launcher this hi tech bady is going down.

Superman came to Metallo and punched him into the face and grabbed his missile launcher arm pulled it off but the kryptonite weakness his powers. Metallo pushes Superman away from him. And blasted him with his flamethrower arm. Alex blocked the blast causing herself to catch on fire. She dropped on the ground and roll to get the fire out on her.

Alex

Well stop, drop and roll did save people's lives when they catch on fire.

Superman then picked up another tombstone and throw it at Metallo causing him to fall down and chip a peace of kryptonite out from his chest. He grabbed the kryptonite peace making his arm transform into a gun and aimed it at Clover.

Clover

Oh no don't shoot me.

Metallo fired the peace at Clover but Superman pushed her out of the way making him the target and the peace got into his left upper chest and making him fall into the grave that Lex Luthor set up for him.

Sam

SUPERMAN

Sam ran and leap into the grave that Superman is in. Clover leaped onto Metallo's back and uses the laser nail file to jab it into his left eye. Metallo judo drop her at Alex and then transforms his arm into a missile launcher again fires at Clover and Alex. But the dodged the missiles and then Alex throw a rock at Metallo's head. Metallo is still standing.

Alex

Uh oh.

Superman

Help me.

Sam

Don't worry the laser nail file shall get the green rock out from your chest?

Superman

That green rock is kryptonite a rock from my home planet that drains my powers.

Sam

Superman the laser nail file isn't working.

Superman

That's because of my skin my skin is indestructible noting expect kryptonite can break through it.

Sam

Well we got to go to WOOHP labs get it out from you.

Metallo picks up Alex and Clover and throw them into the grave that Sam and Superman are in. And buried all of them alive. Lex Luthor uses binoculars to see Metallo buried Superman and the spies alive.

Lex Luthor

Good work Metallo, this calls for a celebration how well do some shopping.

Shadow assistant

Sound's good to me.

Metallo enters into the limo and the lime drives away from the cemetery.

In the grave the Spies and Superman were still alive.

Sam

We can't go up there, we're too hart to go up there and neither of us isn't in any shape to take him on.

Alex

So what would we do now?

Clover

How about we transport to WOOHP with the Black Hole Bucket Transporter.

Sam

Great idea Clover

Superman

You spy girls are prepared for anything.

Alex

Thanks Jerry gives use our gadgets.

Sam

Are you prepare to see WOOHP?

Superman

Will find out won't wee.

Back at WOOHP Jerry was doing some computer work when he felt some dirt fall on his head. And suddenly dirt from the Metropolis cemetery fall all over him.

Sam

Hey Jer we got Superman for you

Alex

And he needs our help.

Jerry

Well that's good of you but you could've called me so I could WOOHP you to WOOHP.

Moments later Jerry took out the kryptonite from Superman's chest.

Jerry

There you go Superman the kryptonite is out from you.

Superman

Thank you Jerry

Jerry

Superman I notice that you are part of a league

Superman

Yes the Justice League why?

Jerry

Well I wanted you and also your league to be partners for WOOHP

Superman

Teaming up with a spy agency… me and my league members shall take about, but in the mean time we have to stop Luthor.

Sam

So who is this Luthor?

Superman

Lex Luthor he is one of my greatest enemies he'll not rest until he kills me.

Clover

So what would we do now?

Superman

Lex Luthor might have a storage warehouse that he stores his kryptonite the file might be at Lexcrop, we have to get into Lexcrop.

Alex

How are we going to do that?

Superman

Oh I have an idea.

At Metropolis the Spies and Superman disguise as Clark Kent walked to the front entrances of Lexcrop.

Clark Kent

So remember the plan.

Sam

Yes we'll go into Lex Luthor's office and tell him that we're part of a magazine company.

Clover

Were we ask him to take his picture with the special WOOHP camera to take a picture of him reading some files.

Alex

And then we take the picture finding out where he finds the kryptonite.

Clark Kent

And that's where we go the area and destroy the kryptonite.

Clover

Yeah and then you some to Maule U to introduce you as Superman to Blaine and where me and Blaine become a couple.

Sam

Clover that isn't part of the plan Sorry she has something going on.

Clark Kent

That's ok relationships come and go, so when you get the file bring it to me but now I have to go to the Daily Planet report back to ASAP

The Spies

Got it.

The spies enter into Lexcrop and Clark Kent goes to the Dailey Planet.

Clark Kent arrived at the Dailey Planet for working.

Clark Kent

Good morning Lois

Lois Lane

Hi Clark where have you been?

Clark Kent

Oh me I was just having dinner with my parents.

Clark accidently knock some papers off from his deck.

Lois Lane

Well that's lovely, oh and thanks for the report that you brought in from the Balloon Festival.

Clark Kent

Gee thanks.

Lois Lane

So did watch the video that Jimmy posted online.

Clark Kent

What video?

Jimmy

Oh yeah there was 3 girls in the cemetery yesterday helping Superman fight off Metallo so I took out my phone and record the action.

Jimmy log on to the internet on Clark's computer and screech for the video that he posted. Clark was surprised.

Jimmy

Isn't awesome or what

Clark Kent

I'll go with or what.

Jimmy

I know and there are now 10,000 viewer who like this video.

Clark Kent

Could you excuse me for a second I got to make a phone call?

Clark took out his cell phone as he exited the room. Back at Lexcrop the spies were at the top floor of the building when suddenly Sam's cell phone rang. Sam picks up her cell phone and it was Clark Kent.

Sam

Clark what are you doing we're at the top floor of Lexcrop I know I can see you from here.

Clover

So why are you calling us?

Clark Kent

Because one of my co-workers posted a video of you guys helping me out in the fight between us and Metallo, You're being exposed on the internet.

Clover

Wow that video looks like Superman has 3 sidekicks.

Clark Kent

Superman already have some sidekicks, Super boy, Supergirl and Kyoto the Super dog.

Alex

Sound like cool names when are we going to meet them?

Clark Kent

Soon but for now focus on the mission.

Clark Kent hang up his cell phone.

Sam

Right the mission.

Sam hanged up her cell phone and the girls enter into Lex Luthor's office.

Sam

Hello were from "Future Business magazine" and we wanted to see Lex Luthor.

The Secretary

Ok he's just in his office I'll give him a call, Mr. Luthor some photographers from Future Business Magazine wanted to see you.

Lex Luthor

Send them in.

The Spies enter into Lex's office

Lex Luthor

Hello and what brings you 3 to Lexcrop?

Sam

Oh we're here doing an article for Future Business Magazine and we're hoping that we can take a picture of you working you looking through your files, taping on the computer you name it.

Lex Luthor

Ok I'm in.

Clover

Alex use the special lends for the photos.

Alex

What special lends oh yah right.

Lex Luthor opened one of his files for the photo and Alex took the picture. Alex took another photo of Lex Luthor and then another photo.

Sam

Ok thanks for your time.

Lex Luthor

Wait are you share because you can take other photos of me.

Clover

No we have to go.

Alex

Because our boss needs to see them now.

The spies

Bye

The Spies ran out of Lex Luthor's Office

The Spies got into the elevator.

Sam

Now let's see what we got

The Spies sees that it was the wrong file that they took of Lex Luthor holding.

Clover

So that rich man was looking at the wrong file the whole time that we took pictures of him hah total rip off.

Sam pulls out her compeered and look through the computer files.

Sam

I'm so not shore about that we didn't look at his computer files.

Alex

So you are looking for a file on the kryptonite is hiding

Sam

Yes, here it is the kryptonite is being hold on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Clover's Phone rang. She picked it up.

Clover

Hello, oh hi Clark.

Clark

So did you find the file that the kryptonite is being held?

Clover

Yes we have, we didn't look at the file that Lex Luthor was holding so Sam hacked into his computer files and the kryptonite is being held on an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Clark

Good meet me in the ally right next to the Dailey Planet and we'll go to the island and destroy that kryptonite.

Suddenly another call is getting through Clover's Cellphone

Clover

Oh sorry Clark I'm getting another call we'll see you in the ally bye.

Clover answers the incoming call.

Clover

Hello

Blaine

Oh hi Clover, I was going to call Mandy but I accidently press the wrong buttons.

Clover

Oh that's ok Blainy I mean Blaine

Blaine

Hey we make mistakes well great talking to you bye.

Clover

Bye

Clover hung up her cell phone and looked sad.

The Spies got out of the elevator exited Lexcrop and had to the Dailey Planet. Clark Kent was waiting in the ally. The Spies arrived.

Clark Kent

So are you girls ready for some kryptonite crushing?

Clark Kent changes into Superman. And the spies were excited. The Spies changed into the uniforms and they and Superman flow to the island where the kryptonite is being held.

Back at Lexcrop Lex Luthor was watching some security footage from the Dailey Planet and saw the spies changing into their uniforms.

Lex Luthor

Hmm.

Lex then go onto the internet and watched footage of the cemetery fight.

Lex Luthor

Those girls look like they girls who took my picture today.

Lex then picks up his cell phone and called Mandy.

Mandy was in the Lexcrop lab doing innovator. When her ear communicator rang.

Mandy

Hello

Lex Luthor

Mandy I'm sending you a video from the internet and see what you know about these girls.

A hologram video from the internet show The Spies and Superman fighting Metallo in the Metropolis cemetery.

Lex Luthor

So do you know those girls?

Mandy

Yes they had been my worst enemies back in hi school now with your technology I could now take them out.

Lex Luthor

That a girl now install the missile launcher into Metallo's chest and you and Metallo go to Kryptonite Island so you can destroy Superman and those friends of yours.

Mandy suited up into her armoured battle suit, with an evil grin on her face.

Mandy

Oh they don't know what hit them haahaahaa.

In the skies over the Indian Ocean the spies and Superman were heading towards Kryptonite Island, but while on the way Superman is no were to be seen.

Sam

Alright Kryptonite Island is close

Alex

But ware's Superman

Superman appeared from the clouds.

Superman

Hey girls.

The Spies

Superman

Clover

Ware had you been?

Superman

Oh I was just recharging my powers from the yellow sun.

Alex

How do you do that?

Superman

Oh whenever I feel weak I abused yellow sun radiation to recharge my powers, makes my stronger and gives me new abilities.

Clover

Wow you like getting a tan too.

Sam

Well talk about this later but now we have to go to the island.

The Spies and Superman continue their way to Kryptonite Island. As they arrived at the island Superman and the spies sees a warehouse in the middle of the island.

Alex

It looks like a warehouse.

Sam

On an island.

Superman

Be careful looks me by deserving.

Clover

Superman it's only a normal warehouse, it's not dangerous.

Clover touched the ware house door she was shocked by electricity Superman pulled her away just in time.

Superman

The door is electricity I'll handle it.

Alex

Wait won't you get electrocuted?

Superman

You're looking at the man of steel here.

Superman grabbed the electric door causing an electro shock on him the spies were amazed. Superman finally ripped the warehouse door right and throw it over the warehouse.

Clover

Wow did that hurt you?

Superman

No it tickled me, now come one we got a job to do.

The Spies and Superman walked into the warehouse. In the Warehouse there were lead containers.

Sam

So use your X-Ray vision see through the container.

Superman

I can't I can't see through lead.

Clover

I through X-ray vision can see through anything.

Superman

But my x ray vision can't see through lead only you gadgets could do that.

Alex

X-Ray connect lessens to the rescue.

Alex puts on the x-ray contact lessens to see the kryptonite is in the lead container.

Alex

I see some green glowing rock.

Sam cuts the lock with the laser nail file on the container.

Sam

Will you do the honors?

Superman picks up the rock, as he picks it up he feels weak.

Superman

Ahhh ahhh

Clover

Is that the kryptonite?

Superman fall to the ground.

Superman

Yes it is us the Black hole bucket transporter to send it to the bottom of the ocean.

Sam pours the black hole bucket transporter on the floor and together the spies push the heavy lead container to pure the kryptonite into the hole.

Sam

One down

Superman

149 containers to go.

All of a suddenly the warehouse door closed on them. The Spies and Superman are surprised. Suddenly they heard a familiar laugh.

Clover

That laugh sounds familiar.

Suddenly the mystery lady from the Metropolis Bank fight appeared from behind the containers.

Alex

Hey you're the lady from the Metropolis Bank who kicked our butts.

Clover

And totally trash and ripped our uniform.

And the Metallo came from behind the containers. And then the mystery lady pressed a button on her mask to revel it's Mandy

The Spies

Mandy

Superman

You know this girl?

Clover

Yes she has been our rival since high school and totally stool my boyfriend.

Mandy

That's right Clover I stool your boyfriend and now I work for Lex Luthor as his assistant assassin.

Superman

Assistant Assassin so you're the one who is helping Bizarro yesterday.

Mandy

That's right and by the way here is something from my boss Lex Luthor

Mandy fires the red sun radiation blaster at Superman making him absorb the red sun radiation. Superman started to feel wake. And kneed down to the floor.

Sam

What did you do to him?

Mandy

You like it this blaster contents red sun radiation, Lex said that the red sun drains his powers, and now it's just you and us.

Superman picked himself off the floor.

Superman

I don't think so you girls take Mandy while I'll take Metallo.

The Spies

On it.

Metallo fired a missile right out from his chest. Superman dodged the missile but Metallo gives him a sucker punch into the face causing him to fly across the room and smashes into a lead container. The Spies strike at Mandy hard but she is not out. She then pulls out a sword from her back pocket and swing it at the spies.

Alex

Ok Lex Luthor hired you to be his assistant assassin and now he gives you a sword.

Mandy

It's more than a sword it's also a taster.

Mandy pressed a button on the sword shooting a lightning bolt out from the sword hitting Clover. Clover got up from the lightning bolt strike, pulled out her lip stick spear and strike it a Mandy but Mandy blocked the attack with her sword and kick Clover in the chins. Clover hopped on one foot and Mandy kicked her to the floor.

Clover

Arh first you steal my boyfriend and now you are an assassin.

Mandy

That's right and I'll us my skills to kill all three of your losers.

Sam

Not if we say about it.

Mandy turns to see that Sam and Alex have their lip stick spears ready and strike at Mandy. Superman was still fighting Metallo. Metallo strike Superman with 2 sucker punches but Superman strikes back sucker punch of his own and also picks pup a container and throws it at Metallo. But Metallo picks up the heavy container and throw it back and Superman, but Superman uses his heat vision to split the container in half. Metallo's right arm transformed into a mallet and strikes it at Superman. Superman fall to the floor and still feeling weak but Metallo kicked him in the face causing blood to drip out from his nose. The Spies are still fighting Mandy with their spears, but then Mandy pulled out a blaster that has 3 barrels and fires it at the Spies. But the spies dodged the 3 shoots. Mandy attacks Clover but Clover blocked the sword strike but she was pinned down by Mandy with her spear on her throat.

Mandy

Do you thing you have a second chance with your ex-boyfriend Blaine, but now he is with me face it you shall be a lonely woman only the dozens of cats to keep you company.

Clover head butted Mandy and kicks her into the face. Clover grabbed Mandy by the neck and punches her in the face multiple times.

Clover

I won't be like that I shall have him back.

Mandy pulled out a knife from her belt and jabs it a Clover. Clover stumbles back as blood leak from her hip. Mandy sucker punched Clover but Sam and Alex return with a double sucker punch. Superman throws multiple sucker punches at Metallo but Metallo fired another missile at Superman only this time the missile has kryptonite. Superman rolled over three times picked himself up and pulled the kryptonite out from his chest. Superman then fall to the floor again. Metallo's arm transform into a flamethrower. Mandy pulled out a giant cannon and fires it at the spies. The spies rolled over to Superman with their spy suit ripped and blood leaking from their bodies.

Mandy

It's all over for you all and Blaine shall spend the rest of his life curing your name.

Superman

Looks like were doom…do you girls have any bright ideas

All of sudden Sam had a flash back first one is where Jerry showed the Flashlight Sunlight gadget and the next one was that Superman tells the girls that he absorb yellow sun radiation.

Sam

Quick pull out your Flashlight Sunlight and aim them at Superman.

Clover

Why

Sam

Just do it.

The Spies all pulled out their Flashlight Sunlight's and aimed them at Superman. They turned them on and a bright yellow sunlight came right out from the Flashlight Sunlight's and they are recharging Superman's strength and power. Superman leaped into the air, his eyes where glowing red.

Superman

Eat laser eyes.

And Superman fired an enormous laser blast from his eyes. Mandy dodged the blast but Metallo was incinerated by Superman's laser eyes causing to create an enormous hole right through the end of the warehouse.

Clover

Now you destroyed Metallo how about destroying Mandy.

Mandy has an angry face upon her face and press a button on his right arm to teleport back to Lexcrop.

Superman

There is no time she might of teleported back to Lexcrop and we have to head back to WOOHP.

Suddenly a hologram message from Lex Luthor popped out of nowhere.

Lex Luthor

Hello Superman and your spies girls I know that you all met my assassin Mandy and I know a little bit of WOOHP because Lexcrop and WOOHP uses to be partners but now we are not anymore I'll ashore you that the spy girls of your Sam, Clover and Alex Mandy told me about them. And now we are going to destroy WOOHP but first we shall destroy you good bye and hope to see you again.

The hologram turn off. An angry face and fly away to WOOHP.

Superman

Come we have head back to WOOHP now.

The spies fallow Superman to WOOHP.

Back at WOOHP the spies and Superman ask Jerry about WOOHP and Lexcrop

Superman

We want to know how WOOHP and Lexcrop become partners.

Clover

Yeah we didn't knew that we were partners to an evil corporation.

Jerry

Well that the truth Lexcrop and WOOHP uses to be partners. Until that very day a gadget is going out to the public.

In a flashback Lex Luthor was at the Beverly Hills mall showing the gadget to the shopper.

Jerry

It was a gadget called the Disguising Watch that has the ability to change who ever who is holding it into a clever disguising. But me and the other agents arrived to take back the gadget. But Lex Luthor try to convince WOOHP to be revealed to the public starting by selling our gadgets, But WOOHP so post to be a secret origination not a public origination. So with that Lexcrop and WOOHP had split up. And that's the resin.

Sam

And now Lexcrop hide hired Mandy to become its assassin.

Alex

And now she is going to kill us.

Superman

But we have to stop her and Lex Luthor before it's too late.

All of a suddenly Blaine walked into Jerry's office

Blaine

Sorry to interrupter but I forgot my keys and.

Blaine was speechless when he see Superman in the flesh in Jerry's office.

Blaine

Are you Superman?

Superman

Yes I am

Blaine

You are not kidding is that Superman

Clover

Totally is Superman.

Blaine

Clover told me about you saving her, Sam and Alex's lives at the balloon festival.

Superman

Yes I did save them.

Blaine

I am a huge fan of yours and the rest of the Justice League

Clover

But now we need your help.

Blaine

Of course I'll help you but with what.

Sam

Your girlfriend Mandy is working for an evil corporation.

Blaine

You mean Lexcrop but she told me that it was a helpful corporation.

Alex

But it's not and Mandy is now an assassin for Lexcrop.

Blaine

What she is now an assassin?

Jerry

Yes she is and WOOHP uses to work alongside Lexcrop.

Clover hold Blaine's hand.

Clover

So we need you more than ever.

Clover's eyes glitter as Blaine stared into them.

Blaine

Ok I'm in to expose the through about Mandy, what do you need me to do.

Superman

Well you are a prefect guy for my plain.

Superman, Blaine and the spies arrived at Lexcrop they all walked into Lex Luthor's office.

Superman

Hello Luthor I'm here to do battle.

Lex Luthor

Well that's prefect of you and you brought your spy girls and also another spy from WOOHP, Mandy please give me the Kryptonite.

Mandy

With pleaser.

Mandy winked at Blaine. Blaine blushed. Mandy grabbed the Kryptonite from the vault and hand it to Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Now Superman kneel.

Superman

OH NO NOT KRYTOPNOTIE, powers draining room getting fuzzy.

Superman kneeled to the floor. Lex and Mandy smiled and Mandy walked up to Blaine.

Mandy

So Blaine when this is over how about you and I go back to your condo for a romantic dinner just the two of us.

Superman

I'm sorry to interrupt but that is not Blaine.

Mandy

What?

Superman press a button on the disusing watch to change him back to Blaine.

Blaine

I am.

Blaine snatched the kryptonite from Lex's hand and put it into a lead container. The other Blaine pressed a button on his digesting watch to turn back into Superman and punched Mandy away from him.

Superman

That's right Luthor it ends here.

Superman gave Lex Luthor a punch to the face sending him flying through the window. Mandy quickly press a button on his desk sending out his armoured battle suit from the floor of his office to him. As Lex Luthor was falling his battle suit came and attached to Lex Luthor. Lex suited up and uses his rocket boots to fall to the top.

Lex

I don't think so.

Lex Luthor fly back up to his office in his battle suit.

Lex Luthor

it's time to do battle.

Superman

Girls you'll take Mandy while I and Blaine take on Lex Luthor.

The Spies suited up into their Brute Suits.

The Spies

On it.

Lex Luthor

Well it looks like it's brain against bronze.

Superman

I prefer bronze.

Superman rushed at Lex Luthor through his office window and falling down and crashing to the streets below. As the dust Superman dragged Lex Luthor out from the crater, but suddenly Lex Luthor fire a missile containing kryptonite at Superman. Superman fall to the ground, Blaine pulled the Kryptonite out from Superman's chest.

Blaine

Superman are you alright?

Superman

Yes I am.

Suddenly the girls and Mandy all came down from the top from Lexcrop crashing to the ground destroying their Brute suits.

Clover

Oh no our Brute suits... Jerry should upgrade them.

Suddenly Mandy fired her laser blaster at Clover in the face causing her to fly across the street and crashes into a pet store window. Clover picked herself up and he face was half burnt and she had a bloody nose.

Clover

How dare you Mandy

Mandy

How dare me.

Mandy then pulled out a sonic wave cannon and then a powerful sound wave was launch out from the cannon. Sam, Alex, Clover, Blaine, and Superman all covered their ears. Suddenly blood poured out from Sam and Alex's nose, Sam crashed her sound wave cannon.

Sam

Mandy you had been a mean girl scene high school.

Alex

And it ends now.

Clover tackled Mandy

Clover

Do you think you are a good girlfriend to my ex-boyfriend, but no you are the same old mean girl, you shall never have another boyfriend if you act like this?

Mandy punches Clover and pushed her off from her. Sam then picked Mandy up and throw her at a gas truck. Alex then shoot the laser nail file at the gas truck causing it to expose.

Alex

What is for her own good?

Mandy came out from the fire of the gas truck burning alive. She shake her body to get rid of the blaze. And then grinned.

Superman gave Luthor a powerful punch but Lex Luthor shielded it with his force field. Blaine strike that at the force field with his own gadget the unstoppable sledgehammer baseball bat right at the force field multiple times.

Superman

Header Blaine we have to break through.

Blaine

I'm trying I'm trying but the force field wouldn't give in.

Lex Luthor

You fools can't you see it's hopeless.

Suddenly a shock wave came out from Lex Luthor's force field, sending Superman and Blaine flying and crashing down on the street and also ripping some parts of their suits.

Lex Luthor

Hey Mandy how about we trade opponents for a while.

Mandy punched Sam in the face and then fired a laser beam at Alex.

Mandy

No thanks I don't want to hurt my boyfriend.

Clover pulled Mandy's hair.

Clover

Don't you every say that.

Blaine

How about your ex-boyfriend.

Clover and Mandy

What

Blaine

That's right along the way to Metropolis Clover, Sam and Alex told me the true about you, you're a mean, loud mouth, selfish and rude girl who needs to go into jail.

Mandy

How dare you

Blaine

And now I'm going to date Clover again.

Clover let go of Mandy's hair and hugged Blaine

Clover

Oh so romantic.

An angry face come up on Mandy's face and Mandy fired a laser cannon at both of them, but they both dodged it.

Blaine

Do you want to fight Mandy alone side you returned boyfriend?

Clover

You bet I do.

Blaine and Clover sucker punched Mandy send her flying at a couple of trash cans. Superman, Sam and Alex continuous fight Lex Luthor. Superman punch multiple times at Lex Luthor, Sam and Alex uses their Lipstick Spears to trip Lex Luthor.

Sam

Look likes you need more bronze then brain.

Lex Luthor fired a laser right at Sam

Lex Luthor

I couldn't agree more.

Superman ripped apart Lex Luthor's battle armour but then Lex Luthor press a button to activate his satellite cannon and aimed it at Superman, Sam and Alex. The satellite fired at them but Superman jumped into the line of fire to block the attack. A huge exposition happened and Superman, Sam and Alex rolled onto the ground 9 times, Sam and Alex's brute suits are broken off as they are rolled over and also their spy suits are ripped too. Superman's cape was ripped off from them.

Alex

Ok this might be our toughest mission ever.

Sam

You think.

Superman

Lex Luthor you shall be stopped.

Clover and Blaine continuous fight Mandy Clover kicked Mandy in the stomach and Blaine punched her. Mandy was really mad and fired a powerful laser cannon at both of them. The two are sent flying and rolled over a couple of times and also breaking off Clover's Brute suit and ripping Clover's and Blaine's spy suits.

Blaine

This doesn't look good Clover.

Clover

You think.

Superman

Girls get your Sunlight Flashlights ready.

The spies pulled out their Sunlight Flashlights and charged up Superman's powers. Superman's eyes glow bright red and his laser vision is aimed directly at Lex Luthor and Mandy. Superman fired his powerful laser vision but Lex Luthor grabbed Mandy and press a button to teleport them out of Metropolis. The laser vision miss, but the citizens of Metropolis came out of hiding and surround Superman and the spies and cheered.

Blaine

You know with this big fight I am glad that we're back together.

Clover hugged Blaine

Clover

Oh so romantic.

Back at WOOHP HQ Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine were all bandaged up.

Superman

I would like to thank you all for helping me stop Lex Luthor and your Mandy friend.

Sam

Your welcome Superman.

Blaine

So are you going to be partners with WOOHP?

Superman

Yes I am

Clover

That is prefect and less missions means more date nights for me and Blaine.

Jerry

Not exactly you are still going on mission while Superman is partners with WOOHP.

Superman

But I have to talk to the Justice League about that?

Alex

Wait you mean that there are more Superheroes that we are going to meet.

Superman

Yes very soon, but in the meantime I'm have a meeting with my league members and we'll keep in touch.

Superman flies out of WOOHP right through the cenacle.

Jerry

I'll just simply WOOHP you out of here you can't make a hole through my cenacle.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Blaine laughed.

Jerry

Well he is the man of steel for nothing.

Clover

That's right Jer he is the original Man of Steel.

Meanwhile Lex Luthor and Mandy had teleported to a secret location.

Mandy

What happen and where are we?

Lex Luthor

We are here at my secret locked safe house.

Mandy

It looks a mazing.

Lex Luthor

Think about it as a home away from home.

Lex Luthor press a button on the wall summoning his robot servants.

Robot Servants

Good evening Master Luthor can we be an assistants.

Lex Luthor

Yes bring me some fresh new cloths and prepare a bath for my friend here.

Robot servants

As you wish sir.

Mandy

So what happens now?

Lex Luthor

Well WOOHP is now partners with Superman and sooner or later WOOHP shall be partners with the Justice League so I think we should have some allies of our own.

Mandy go into the bath tub.

Mandy

Yeah so

Lex Luthor

So I'll call into my special friend to contact some other villains to help for world domination.

Mandy

Ooh more super villains I like, Robots give a many paddy and also a smoothie.

Robot Servants

As you wish Miss Mandy

Lex Luthor press a button on his computer to connate his special friend

Special friend

Well good evening Lex.

The Special Friend's voice sound formally.

Lex Luthor

Good evening to you too, today I had a run in with Superman and the spies from WOOHP.

Special Friend

Oh WOOHP shall pay.

Lex Luthor

So I'm calling you to helping assemble the world's most powerful villains and become our allies, sooner or later the Justice League will be partners for WOOHP we have to prepare until that happens.

Special Friend

So you mean that if we unite every super villain WOOHP or the Justice League shall not have a chance against us, I'll call you back until we unite them all.

Lex Luthor

You mean return to Maule U when you are finished with your bath.

The Transmission had ended

Mandy

As if I am staying here to be your head assassin, besides with the skills I have now I shall destroy those losers of mine.

Lex Luthor

Good I need that kind of help.

Lex Luthor laughed evilly and Mandy spited her smoothie while she was in the bath having her many paddy.


End file.
